


Diptember Collection 2019

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Diptember, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: A collection of fics for 2019 month of Dipper Diptember. I hope you enjoy





	Diptember Collection 2019

“Okay, in hindsight walking into that fairy ring wasn’t the brightest idea.” Dipper said. He was covered head to toe in a mixture of sparkles and bruises.

“To be fair dude, the journal did warn against that.” Soos pointed to a page from the of the journal. 

The pair walked into the living room of the shack. The gift shop was thankfully empty of any tourists and Stan; Wendy gave a non-committal nod without looking up from her issue ‘Avoid eye contact monthly’. 

“That’s what I get for trusting some pixie whispering in my ear.” Dipper grumbled. He tipped over his hat, releasing a shower of sparkles onto the floorboards.

“Oh dude, someone’s going to have to clean that up. Dibs on not doing it.” Soos chuckled to himself. 

“I think we can convince Mabel to vacuum them up if we tell her it's magical glitter.” Dipper grimace with pain as he took a seat on the couch.

“Those faires did a real number you huh?” Soos asked.

“Yeah, those high kicks really get to your knees.” Dipper rubbed his knee with a grunt. 

“Hey don’t sweat it dude, I got just the thing.” Soos ducked out of the room. 

He had left the journal on the T-rex skull coffee table, just out of Dipper’s reach. He needed to check that there weren’t any long term effects of being trapped in a fairy ring for 2 hours. 

‘Apart from crying knees’ Dipper thought as he failed to grab a hold of his journal.

“Yo dude, you know what’s better than an ice bag? A popsicle!” Soos walked in, holding the frozen treat in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. 

“How is that going to help?” Dipper laughed.

“It’s simple dude! You let it cool you off then you have a sweet treat to cheer you up.” Soos smiled proudly at his obviously ingenious idea.

“It would have melted by then.” 

“Only one way to find out.” Soos knelt down. “Now you keep this bad boy in place while I fix up the rest of yous so you don’t look so messy.”

Dipper obliged, watching as Soos wrapped a bandage around the bloody elbow that he hadn't noticed.

“Oh crud, Stan’s not going to be happy about that.” Dipper said, looking at the stain he was leaving on the couch.

“Don’t worry about it.” Soos gave a knowing grin. He pointed to an array of aged stains that covered the couch. “Somehow I don’t think Stan’s going to mind.”

“Thanks Soos.” 

“Anytime dude, Anytime.” 


End file.
